(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit card locking device at a rear cover of a computer, and more particularly to a rear cover with a locking device which can lock and fix a metallic piece at a rear side of a circuit card.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a conventional circuit card is always fixed on a rear cover of a computer casing with screws; therefore, when the circuit card is to be assembled on or disassembled from the rear cover, the screws should always be locked or unlocked, which is very time-consuming in operation.